


Years in the Making

by ennwinn



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennwinn/pseuds/ennwinn
Summary: Ai and Karin finally meet again, so many years after their graduation. Unspoken, mutual feelings are finally given the attention they did not get back then.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Miyashita Ai, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Years in the Making

I pull the restaurant door shut behind me and lock it, giving the handle a tug to double check it is in fact locked. I bring my hands up to my mouth and breathe into them, warding off the chill of the mid-December night. As I’m doing this, I glance at my watch. 21:54. Six minutes until I'm supposed to meet her. 

_Her._

Karin Asaka. I haven’t seen her in person in years, but we still manage to talk or text every few months. She was coming back to Tokyo, like the rest of the girls from the idol club, to celebrate Ayumu and Yuu’s wedding. I’m so exc-Ai-ted to see everyone again, I can hardly stand it!

My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice calling my name. “Ai?” I look up, an easy smile coming to my face. Karin is a few feet away, walking towards me, a hand raised in greeting. She returns my smile. I take a few steps toward her and open my arms wide, waiting. She closes the distance, stepping into my embrace and wrapping her arms around me. 

“Hey! Oh my gosh, _Ai_ ’m so happy to see you!” I say excitedly, squeezing her tightly. 

She laughs. “It’s good to see you too, Ai. It’s been too long.” She rubs my back lightly. 

We hold each other for a few seconds more, enjoying being close to an old friend once more. Eventually, we break the embrace, and look at each other in comfortable silence for a bit. 

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t have time to change. I’m still in my work clothes.” I gesture at my outfit, wool coat, orange button up, skirt and sneakers. “I feel so underdressed.”

And compared to Karin, I really was. She looked like a career woman straight off the TV screen - shiny black stilettos, stockings, pencil skirt and tailored blazer. It was a really good look.

She shakes her head, smiling. “No, you’re fine. It’s cute, and a bit nostalgic too. The uniform hasn’t changed a bit over the years, has it?”

I shake my head. “Nope. Same as it was in high school.” 

She reaches and fiddles with the bandana in my hair. “I’ve always liked this bandana. You wear it well.”

I smile goofily. “Coming from you, Miss Paris Model Manager, I take that as high praise.”

“Good. You should.”

I can feel my cheeks grow a bit warm, and it feels nice against the chill of the night. Karin extends her elbow to me.

“Well, shall we go?” I nod, taking her arm. She pats the hand I rest on her forearm, and we head off towards the izakaya that was our destination for the night. 

“Cheers!” We say in unison, raising our glasses towards each other and taking deep chugs of beer.

“Have I told you how excited I am to see you and everyone else soon?” I say.

Karin nods, smiling. “Once or twice. The feeling is mutual, by the way.” She reaches over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. 

I smile back at her, the skin on my ear warm where her fingers brushed against it. 

“Who would have thought it would take them this long to finally tie the knot?” I say, grabbing a chicken skewer.

“They’re just so innocent and pure. I mean, it took them two years after we all graduated to even admit that they _liked_ each other!”

I nod. “Right?! It was cute to watch at first, but it just gets frustrating after a while. It’s like reading a slow burn manga or something!”

Karin laughs. “Well, all’s well that ends well, I suppose. And it’s good timing, too. I hate to admit but it’s been a long while since I’ve spoken to some of the girls.”

I nod again. “It’ll be good to catch up and see what everyone’s been up to.” I drain the last of my beer and point at Karin’s empty glass. “You want another one?”

She shakes her head. “I’m happily buzzed, and I don’t think I want to go any further than that.”

“I agree.”

We sit there for a while, finishing off the last of our food and catching up some more. Once there’s nothing but empty plates and glasses on our table, Karin pulls her wallet out, tossing a few bills onto the table. I move to pull my own wallet out, but she stops me with a gentle hand over mine.

“I got it this time. You can get it next time.” She says with a smile. 

I return her smile. “Deal.” 

“Shall we go?”

“Let’s.”

We stand, gathering our things and brace ourselves to head back out into the frigid night. The warm food and alcohol in our bellies helps a bit. As does the arm that Karin offers once again.

I look up at her. “I’m not quite ready to call it a night. How about you?”

She shakes her head. “Nope. I’m having a nice time.” She places a hand over mine. “Would you like to take a walk? Look at the Christmas lights?”

“I’d love to.”

“The lights seem so much more beautiful this year.” I say as we walk down the street, still arm-in-arm. 

“Oh?”

“Mmm.”

“Care to elabor…” She is stopped by a snowflake landing on the tip of her nose. I laugh quietly as she goes cross-eyed to look at it. She smiles widely, wiping it off with her free hand, and we both look up at the night sky, watching the snow begin to fall. 

I point at the large, unlit Christmas tree dominating the end of the street. “Hey, come on. Let’s head that way. I want to see it light up.”

“Okay.” 

We walk slowly down the street, taking in the beauty of the light layer of snow on everything, sparkling in the lights from the street lamps overhead. We join the small crowd gathered around the base of the tree, everyone eager to watch it blaze to life. 

A man, dressed like he works for the company that set up the tree, gets the crowd's attention for a moment. With a smile, he raises a hand in the air and begins counting down. 

5.

4.

3\. I tighten my grip on Karin’s arm ever so slightly, and I feel her do the same in return.

2.

1.

The tree comes to life, bedazzled in sparkling lights of every color. The lights wind their way all the way up the tree, culminating in the giant star at the top, which shines just as brightly as a real star in the night sky. The light layer of fresh snow covering everything just makes it shine even more. It’s...absolutely breathtaking.

I look up at Karin to say as much, but the words die in my throat. She looks back at me, the shining tree reflecting in her eyes, small flakes of snow in her eyelashes, her smile sparkling just as much as the tree. I can feel my eyes widen involuntarily, my heart pound in my ears and my cheeks flush red. I dip my head for a moment, before piping up quietly. 

“Hey...my feet kind of hurt. I think there’s a park close to here, would you mind if we sat down for a moment?”

She nods, and allows me to lead the way.

I brush some snow off the bench and take a seat, watching as Karin walks towards me, carrying two cans of hot chocolate. She passes one to me before sitting down, her hips touching mine. We open them at the same time, and let out happy sighs as the warm liquid warms our bellies. 

I take a deep breath, and notice her looking at me expectantly.

“So...listen. I made a promise to myself after you graduated. ‘ _Ai_ ’s _Ai_ promise to _Ai_.’” I chuckle a bit before turning to face her.

She gives me a small smile before nodding, urging me to continue. 

“I tease about Ayumu and Yuu taking so long to admit they had feelings for one another. But that’s not really fair of me, because I did the same thing.” I pause, feeling a bit self-conscious. Karin’s hand lightly coming to rest over mine gives me the courage to keep talking.

“You and I...we always had these _moments_ , you know? Nights kind of like tonight. Well, minus the alcohol I suppose.” 

Karin chuckles lightly.

“I feel like there was always a certain...ease? To being around you. With you.” I frown, unsure of where I was really going with this. “I’m sorry, I’m making a mess of this. I had it all planned out, but…”

She shakes her head. “You’re doing fine, Ai. But if you’re unsure what to say next, maybe I could share a few words of my own?”

I nod. “Of course.”

She squeezes me hand gently, fingers lacing into mine. “Ai, my biggest regret was that I never told you how I felt before I graduated. I knew I liked you, and I was pretty sure you liked me back. But I was scared that maybe I was reading into it. You’re such a beautiful, kind person, Ai, and I was worried that the moments you were talking about were the kinds of things you shared with everyone close to you.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but she kept me quiet by placing a finger over my lips. “I know now that those worries were unfounded, but hey, sometimes love is illogical. I wasn’t exactly the calm, cool senpai I made myself out to be, you know.”

I smirk and bump her shoulder with mine. “Don’t I know it.”

She clears her throat. “Well, anyway, after I graduated, it didn’t feel right to tell you over the phone, and I’ve been so busy I’ve never had the chance to come back to Japan and tell you in person. When I got the wedding invitation I was doubly excited. Excited for my friends, and also, excited to finally have a chance to see you again. To tell you what I should have told you back in high school.”

She smiles, looking down at our joined hands. “Ai, I really, really like you. Would you please go out with me?”

I giggle at her high school confession, so at odds with the appearance of the elegant, mature woman sitting in front of me, yet also, so fitting. “Of course I will.” I lean forward, resting my forehead against hers, and place a light kiss on the tip of her nose. 

She blushes deeply, but her smile grows even wider. She tenderly pulls her hand from mine, and takes my face in both hands, thumbs brushing over my cheekbones. 

“Ai, may I kiss you?”

I don’t answer, instead I gently grab her waist and pull her closer to me. I lean forward just a bit more and press my lips to hers. And the kiss...her _lips_...they feel so _right_ I almost want to cry for having spent the last 10 years _not_ kissing her. My hands move of their own accord, gripping at her shirt, pulling her even closer to me. I feel her tongue brush against my lower lip, then my upper lip, and my toes curl and I feel like I’m going to melt into a gooey puddle. I open my mouth more to allow her what she wants, content to let her lead the way from here. My heart flutters and I can feel myself falling backward, Karin following me down, when we both start at the sound of snow crunching underfoot. She pulls away from me quickly, hands returning to her lap, straightening her blouse where I had been gripping it. I feel her absence like a missing limb, and I feel so cold. I sit up slowly, and watch a couple walk past hand in hand on the path a few feet from the bench we were sitting on. They make no indication that they saw anything and walk on, the guy laughing at something his partner said.

I sigh and look at Karin. Our eyes meet for a second, and we burst out laughing. We laugh together for a few moments before eventually settling down into a comfortable silence. She scoots back over next to me, pressing tightly to my side, a hand resting palm up on her thigh. I take the hand she’s offering and entwine our fingers once more. I rest my head against her shoulder and sigh contentedly. 

“That was...so much better than I ever imagined.” Karin says quietly. 

“I _Karin_ ’t believe how amazing that was.” I reply happily.

She groans good-naturedly, resting her head against mine. 

“Especially for my first time.” I add in a whisper. I feel her pull her head away a bit to study me more closely.

“Really?” She asks.

I nod. “Really.” 

She rests her head back against mine, turning slightly to place a gentle kiss on the top of my head. 

“Mine too.”

I figured as much, but it is still a surprise to hear. I don’t feel like teasing her about it, though. 

I don’t know how long we sit there, basking in each other’s company and the new bond we shared, but eventually we both start to grow stiff with cold and reluctantly decided it’s probably time to get going.

Karin stands first, taking a few steps before turning back towards me. She smiles, a bit shyly. “Miss Miyashita, I could never be so bold as to invite you back to my hotel room this evening.”

I stand and step close to her, taking her hands in mine. 

“Oh? Well, I suppose it’s a good thing then that Ai’m bold enough to invite you back to my place?”

Her smile turns coy. “I suppose it is a _very_ good thing. And I accept your invitation.”

In that moment, my heart feels so full that it feels like it could burst. The heat I felt during our kiss returns, snaking its way down my body until it comes to rest somewhere below my stomach. The _anticipation_ makes my toes curl in my shoes. 

“Good.” I say hoarsely. 

She sobers for a moment. “Ai, I don’t want to rush anything though. I’m so, so happy, I don’t mind if nothing else happens tonight.”

I ponder her words for a few heartbeats, her eyes gazing lovingly into mine. “I know, but would it really be ‘rushing things?’ I mean, this is kind of ten years in the making, wouldn’t you say?”

Her smile starts slow, but it grows like the rising sun. “I really like the way you think.”

“I’m glad.” I say, letting go of her hands and offering my arm. She raises a sculpted eyebrow, but takes my arm tightly, her smile never leaving her face. 

“Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,
> 
> Thank you for reading this short story of mine. This isn't the first fanfiction I've written, though it's been several years, and I'm surely quite rusty and out of practice. These girls are so fantastic, that I just had to get back into writing and get these ideas out of my head and onto paper. Er, pixels?
> 
> Anyways, any and all feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
